The invention is based on an electromagnetic switch. In prior art switches, the switching pin is held by the armature return spring so as to be pressed against the magneto armature, so that the magneto armature and the switching pin can only be moved together and cannot execute relative movements with respect to one another. It is disadvantageous that the switching pin must travel the same distance as the magneto armature until a contact bridge lies at main current contacts and a magneto armature lies at a magnetic core. The long switching distance of a switching pin with the contact bridge requires a relatively large switching space. Such a switch is no longer usable because of the constantly diminishing installation space available in a motor vehicle. Moreover, an electromagnetic switch is known in which the magneto armature can move relative to the switching pin. The switching space can be made smaller, but the armature return spring, which is supported at the magneto armature and acts directly on the magneto armature, cannot influence the return movement of the contact bridge away from the main current contacts. Accordingly, the armature return spring can also not support the force of the return spring, which is accommodated in the switching space, in order to ensure the secure disengagement of the contact bridge from the main current contacts.